


Spider

by TheDrIsAFezbian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gayness, M/M, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDrIsAFezbian/pseuds/TheDrIsAFezbian
Summary: Cas is scared of spiders, Dean ‘saves him’.Pretty much just a trash fluff bc I was bored.





	Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Plz enjoy my trash writing.

“Dean!” Cas shrieked, teleporting into the middle of the bunker table frantically,   
“The heck Cas,” Dean jumped, startled.   
“There is a spider,” The angel squeaked, “out of all my father’s creations it is my least favourite.”   
“What about good old Lucifer Cas?” Dean laughed,  
“Did I stutter Dean.” Cas looked in Dean’s eyes, giving him a bone chilling look, “End it Dean!”  
“What?”   
“The spider.” Cas said firmly, grabbing Dean’s shirt roughly.   
“Cas, buddy it’s a spider.”  
“END IT!” Cas spat as his grip on the hunter loosened,   
“Cas-“ Dean was cut off by a large high pitched scream as the tiny spider crawled up Cas’ leg. The angel launched himself onto Dean in a desperate attempt to remove the poor creature.  
“Dean get it off!!” The hunter tried to hold back his laughter as the angel squirmed and wriggled in a failed attempt to flee the spider, “DEAN NOW!” Cas yelled.   
“Ok ok,” Dean snickered as he flicked the spider off Cas, who quickly scrambled off of the table and tried to straighten his trench coat.   
The green eyed man smirked, he’d never admit it but Cas was cute when he was scared. The angel looked up at Dean and narrowed his eyes questioningly. Shit! He thought, angels can hear thoughts, Dean felt his cheeks go bright red. Desperate to change the subject the hunter asked the first thing that popped into his head, “Hey Cas, you said that spiders are your least favourite of God’s creations, yeah?”   
Cas nodded.   
“Then what’s your favourite?” Dean asked, hoping Cas didn’t realise what he was doing.   
“You.” Cas mumbled under his breath. Dean’s eyes widened in surprise, “Me?”   
It just slipped out, Cas didn’t even realise he said it at first, but he did. The angel blushed, the realisation hitting him. Dean was staring at him, clearly expecting an explanation, or at least a yes. Cas hung his head, there was no point in lying to Dean, he would see right through it. “Yes, you are my favourite.” Cas grumbled embarrassedly, avoiding Dean’s stare. “Dean you and I do have a profound bond.”  
“What?” Dean felt a blush creep up his neck, was Cas really saying what he thought he was.   
“I love you Dean.” Cas said,finally making eye contact. The beautiful blue eyes meeting Dean’s green ones. “I love you too Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for sitting through this crap.


End file.
